


Third Time's the Charm

by The17thStatesman



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Brainwashed, Brainwashing, Buddyverse, Corruption, Gen, MC - Freeform, Mind Break, Mind Control, Pokemon, buddyized, corrupt, corrupted, mental alteration, stepford, stepfordization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The17thStatesman/pseuds/The17thStatesman
Summary: After being freed from the effects of Buddyization following the events of Team Buddy Returns, Cynthia tries to return to her normal responsibilities as Sinnoh's Pokemon League Champion. As the days go by, however, she starts to discover that Team Buddy left a deeper impression on her then even she might've thought. Thoughts and mannerisms from her brainwashing slowly start returning as she struggles to understand what's happening to her.
Kudos: 11





	Third Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: The following is a piece of fanfiction inspired by the "Buddyverse" created by Youtuber "Mr. Buddy" Who you should all support and subscribe to because he makes great, high quality content... He's also in denial about how hot his flagship series is, so please don't pick on him about it. It's best for you to have watched rhe Team Buddy videos on his channel, Team Buddy, Team Buddy Returns Part 1, and Team Buddy Returns Part 2, If you want to have a clear understanding of what's happening in the story, but it's not necessary. This story is a hypothetical set in the aftermath of the Team Buddy Returns, which as of the writing of this story isn't finished. Obviously this contains massive spoilers for this series, reader beware. This story contains elements of stepfordization, corruption, and mind break. Please enjoy.

**Day 1:**

Oh, is it- is it recording? Okay, I’m starting this audio diary on my first day back resuming my duties as Champion. I have to admit, it’s a bit surreal to think that things are finally going back to normal after all that’s… happened. I _did_ feel a twinge of nervousness when that first challenger came in, but once the battle started everything came naturally. I’m going to try and make an entry in this journal every day, hopefully I won’t have too much to report, at least for a little while. One thing’s for sure, it’s going to be a while before I even _think_ of taking another vacation, _especially_ to Alola. No offense meant to the region, it's a _gorgeous_ place, but... It's going to take quite some time for those memories to lose their sting.

**Day 6:**

Another day, another set of challengers. Five in all, but... None of them posed any kind of real, well, challenge, in fact only one of them even had a full team of six… I’m going to have to talk to the Elite Four and the League commissioners about some kind of rules reform one of these days. I know the Champion and Hall of Famer titles have always been kept separate in the Sinnoh League, but having just _anyone_ able to challenge me _any_ time means I’m being swamped with opponents who simply aren’t very, oh how do I say this politely? Competitive…? Don’t get me wrong, I _love_ my job, but it’s emotionally _exhausting_ to have to keep consoling these poor Youngsters who come in with their Starly and Bidoofs and give it their absolute all trying to take me on for the Champion’s title…

**Day 8:**

Only three challengers today, slower then it’s been for the last week. I think the rush after my "grand" return is starting to die down a bit. I’m personally glad for that, but I can’t say the same for Garchomp though. Haha, she was just _loving_ the extra competition, she’s been _quite_ the show off lately. Guess _she’s_ glad things are back to normal too… But… Hmm, I don't even know if this is worth mentioning, I wasn't going to but.. I’m so _skittish_ lately that I feel the need to. Today, while I was battling, I started to think about… Vintage clothes again, the kind I wore when… It’s probably completely harmless, just some stray thoughts, but at the same time, maybe it’s just my imagination but they seemed hard to push away. I think I’ve been ignoring just how much my whole experience with Team Buddy might’ve scarred me, I might need to talk to someone about these thoughts before they start intruding on my work or hampering my performance during battles. For now though, I’m going to try not to focus on it too much and just put pour myself back into my work.

**Day 9:**

It was worse today, it was _definitely_ worse today… I’m trying not think about but I… Okay, okay… Calm down, I need to stay calm, panicking won’t make it any better. The day started off fine, I'd honestly almost forgot about the incident yesterday, but then thoughts came back again, and they were much more intrusive this time… I must’ve spent, I don’t know, almost an hour stuck thinking about clothes. It was like once I had them in my mind’s eye I just couldn't get rid of them, it took so much mental effort just to suppress them… Is this _trauma_ that I'm going through? Am I going to haunted by visions of old-fashioned dresses in my sleep!? This sounds _ridiculous_ but I… Okay, no, no, I honestly expected something like this to happen eventually. I'd hoped it be a while longer, but I figured that I'd have to deal with it sometime. If anything, I think I was just in shock up until now, I’m going to have to try and work through this, but if these thoughts don’t pass soon, I-I’m definitely going to talk to a doctor.

**Day 11:**

This audio journal is quickly turning into my personal medical log more then anything else… The thoughts are getting worse and worse, now if I… If I’m not doing _something_ that keeps my mind off of them, my thoughts _always_ go back to 1950’s clothes. It’s like some kind of… fixation! At least while I’m battling my mind is always clear, never thought I’d be so happy for more challengers.. Maybe I’ll put off that reform talk for a while after all… It’s not just the look of the clothes anymore, now when I think of them I can remember the soft feeling of the fabric on my skin. The aroma of the mist soaked into their threads… and I remember how _happy_ I felt whenever I was wearing them. That _sick, unnatural_ happiness they forced onto me…

**Day 14:**

I’m convinced that something is wrong, _seriously_ wrong! This is more than just trauma or stress, it’s… I don’t know what it is, but I- I can _feel_ a twinge of that _disgusting_ joy slowly worming its way back into my mind. And the _thoughts_ , it’s so much more then just _seeing_ the dresses, now I keep feeling this compulsion to wear them again. For a second I considered putting one on _just for a minute_ … Just to try and get some kind of- _fix_ or something! Maybe it would make the thoughts go away…? But No, that's not right, it wouldn't. I _know_ it wouldn't. if I put one of those dresses on again it would just make things worse. Every time I feel happy now, there's this fear that comes along with it. Is this how it’s going to be now? heh… hehe, a-am I going to have to live my life in _fear_ of just being _happy?_ How in the world is _that_ fair!? I- I won’t live like this, I have to get to the bottom of it!

**Day 17:**

Well, I finally did it, I’ve… figured out the cause, I think. I actually did some, well... Some blood work on myself today, and the results that came back gave me a- at the very least a working theory… There's lucid mist in my bloodstream. The cure, the Buddyization Cure, it… It didn’t _really_ cure me, it purged the conditioning from my mind and cleansed me of the lucid mist… But it couldn’t remove the mutation the Nihilucid mist induced in me, it only _suppressed_ it. somewhere inside of me, whatever part of my body that's responsible for producing the lucid mist is still there, and it’s started back up… Right now it's only a little bit, but there's no doubt that's what's happening. I don’t know if it’s an entirely new organ or gland that could just be c-cut out of my body surgically, or… If it's changed one of my organs I already had. Or maybe it’s a new organ _elle_ in every one of my cells… If either of the later two scenarios are the case. Then there’s _nothing_ I can do, nothing that _anyone_ can do… Even taking the cure again wouldn’t make the problem go away, not permanently... The truth of the matter is that the lucid mist is just a… _part of me_ now.

**Day 18:**

I feel… _great…_ And that’s _bad_. That’s _very_ bad, everyday I feel more and more of that giddiness returning to me, If the clothes weren't enough, now I'm back to dwelling on the language again, and the activities, and the… desire to make more friends… I almost accidentally slipped in a “swell” into a conversation with Flint today. Swell and dandy, this entire thing has _ruined_ those two words for me, I don’t think I’ll ever feel safe using them even when they make sense in conversation! I feel... I feel just like I did under when Fennel tricked me and stuck me under that hairdryer... when they… when they… _How_? How is this happening? I don’t _understand!_ How can all of these thoughts and feelings be coming back to me like this!? The _lucid mist alone isn’t enough to buddyize someone!_ I _know_ it isn't! And I know it isn't because of _how many times I used it!_ So how can I be feeling these things and _thinking_ these _thoughts_ from just the mist!?

**Day 19:**

Alright, so, it seems that in my… _hastiness_ yesterday it must have slipped my mind how _exactly_ the lucid mist works… It's true that lucid mist alone doesn’t turn you into a... A buddy… It makes your mind open, and it makes you suggestible. In theory, a person in a lucid mist induced trance state could be convinced by anyone of almost anything... But because it also fills you with a sense of euphoria and contentment, it makes the indoctrination of Buddyfication easier to imprint upon a person then most things. Every day that goes by… My body is _producing_ more and more of the lucid mist, and it’s _pouring_ into my bloodstream. But the _problem_ is, I’m _associating_ the lucid mist _with_ Team Buddy… Whenever I feel that twinge of lightheadedness or catch a whiff of that sappy sweet scent that’s started to faintly waft off of my skin, it makes me thing of how I was _then_ , and then those thoughts working in tandem with the effects of the mist inside of me are causing those thoughts, feeling and behaviors to… replant themselves… In other words, I’m essentially _buddyizing myself subconsciously…_ And I don't know how to stop it! I shouldn’t be so calm about this, but the mist is making it harder to be afraid. The silver lining is that at least being able to stay calm lets me think this whole thing through, for whatever good that's worth.

**Day 22:**

I'm having more difficulty trying to keep up my normal appearances, nobody suspects anything yet, at least I don't think anyone does, and I’m still able to accept challengers... But it’s hard to resist certain _urges_ now. After I defeated a little dar- _boy…_ Who came in and battled against me, I had to grit my teeth and almost literally bite my tongue to keep from calling him _darling_ as he was on his way out… I _finally_ let that word slither up out of my throat the instant after the door closed. Oh, I hate to admit it, but what a relief that was… Now the words dandy and swell are floating around in my thoughts, interjecting themselves into random sentences. I have to put conscious effort and thought into everything I say now, or they'll slip in, and I'll barely even notice. I’m starting to recall more of the lingo too… This _euphoria_ … It's one thing to try and tolerate pain. But how in the world are you supposed to fight something that feels this... _nice?_ The more I think about it, the more I realize that it’s really _insidious_ , you know? I'm afraid... Do I know if I’m going to have the mentally strength to resist it again? Now that I know how… _d-dandy_ it feels to be one of _them?_

**Day 24:**

Oooh, it’s so _hard_ now. It’s _so_ hard to hold back, these compulsions I feel are almost impossible to contain and repress now, I _finally_ broke down and ordered some vintage 50’s clothes, I- I just had to do it, and I was practically _squealing_ with delight when I saw the order had been confirmed... This is all so _wrong_ , I _know_ it is, but I _have_ to do it, I _need_ to… I need this so bad! But I swear that I'm going to keep it under control! I’ll _only_ wear them when I’m in private! I'm making a promise to myself! _Nobody_ will have to see it or have to know, if I can just… satisfy these urges in secret, I’ll be able to hold it together, I _know_ that I will… Heh... Hehehe... Do I really believe any of this? Or am I just making excuses…? My bloodstream must be _saturated_ with the lucid mist by now, I can feel it as it builds up in my pores, it's starting to pour out of my skin again, but I can hold it back… I can hold it back… I _can_ , even though it's... _Such a swell fragrance._

**Day 26:**

I was wrong. I was so wrong. I _can’t_ contain it! Not anymore! I’m _trying_ but, I… There’s nothing _physically_ stopping me, I know there isn’t, but the _desire_ to- ulch-! To _share my joy_ with the world is so… I had a _challenger today~,_ oh, the little darling fought so well, and she was so _sweet…_ I could feel the mist building up inside of me… Seething. I just wanted to let it pour out of me like a pink tide and wash over her. I wanted to hold her in my arms and pour my joy into her soft impressionable mind… I want someone to carry this burden with me... Why do I have to be _alone?_

Okay, okay. This is the first time I’ve made more then one audio log in the same day, I don’t really think it’s important but, whatever. I’ve got a little bit of my sense back now, I think that confessing how I _really_ feel deep down helped me. I don’t understand… this isn’t _fair._ I’m supposed to be cured, I’m supposed to be _free!_ How could they _do this_ to me? How could they turn me into _this!?_ I want to be angry, I want to be afraid, but all I can be is… _happy._

**Day 29:**

I… I finally did it today, It finally happened, I… lost control. I slipped fully back into my Buddyized personality. The scary thing is it was so _fast_ , and it felt so _natural_ , so _right._ I’d defeated another _adorable_ challenger, and right when he turned around and was going to leave I… I unleashed my lucid mist on him, when I snapped out of it and came back to my senses, I saw he was lying on the floor _covered_ in swirling pink fog. Thankfully I'd gotten a hold of myself before I could start properly buddyizing him… That was a close call, I don't think I could've forgiven myself if my _episode_ had lasted just another minute longer. For a moment I was absolutely _terrified,_ I thought that my secret was out, everyone would know what was wrong with me, but, luckily I was actually able to make good use of the lucid mist’s hypnotic properties… I- I told the young man to leave and forget everything he’d just seen and witnessed since he'd turned around. That dull, glazed look in his eyes as he left sent shivers up my spine, but I knew that he'd be fine in a couple of minutes. I’m pretty sure that the order stuck, I don’t think he told anyone…

**Day 32:**

The lapses are getting more common, I won’t be able to keep it from happening around others for long. I don’t know what to do! I’ve already taken two days off, I can’t keep making excuses for why I’m not battling, not so soon after my vacation! I should’ve told somebody about this when all of it started… Stupid Cynthia, look what you’ve done to yourself…? You should’ve seen a doctor _weeks_ ago. The moment all of this started! But _you didn’t want to face the facts and deal with this…_ Well now it just might be too late for me, I don’t even think I feel the desire to go to a doctor anymore… I think all I want to do is… Hmhmhm, w-wear my dandy dresses, enjoy a lovely afternoon shopping, relax at a salon and, oh, how could I ever forget? Make _lots and lots of new frie... fri-frie_ **No!**

**Day 34:**

She’s taking over… _I’m_ taking over? _I’m taking over m-myself?_ I don’t know anymore! I just don't know! All I know is I’m turning back, I s-spend more time every day as _her_ then as myself… That horrible person that they turned me into... Oh, who am I trying to fool? That person was _me…_ That _is_ me… It _still_ is… It never stopped. I’ve been lying to myself this entire time… The reason I never went to see a doctor like I said I would was because I _wanted_ this, hehe… Deep down I was secretly hoping that something like this would happen. I’ve missed this feeling of _pure endless happiness._ I've _missed_ being a part of Team Buddy, I've _missed_ this wonderful mist that pours out of my skin, I've _missed_ watching the faces of everyone around who stepped too close to me sink into a confused daze until I held them close in my arms in a big lovely snuggle hug and taught them how to be as _happy as me._ It's true what I said weeks ago, I was never really cured at all, not just physically but mentally… And now, I’m getting exactly what I wanted, a-aren’t I? After all... How can you _cure true happiness?_

**Day 35:**

C-can’t stay… rational… I’ve had to r-record this entry a _dozen_ times because I keep falling back into _her_ every time I try! At least m-my new stage persona is _p-popular_ , nobody knows what happened in Alola, my involvement was all covered up, t-they don’t suspect anything… How d-darl- _no_ , I can’t say those words, I can’t say them, or I’ll just fall back again… I’m at the end of my rope, I’m going to be buddyized permanently again soon, I don’t know how much time I have left...

**Day 37:**

Please… Forgive me… F-for all of the… The _swell things I’m going to do to this lovely little region and this dandy little world of ours!_

**Day 38:**

Dear Diary… I finally understand the truth now! It feels _sooo_ nice not to lie to myself anymore. I really don’t know what I was so afraid of, or why I fought against it so long. This is the way that I was _meant_ to be, _dandy and swell and happy every waking moment of every day…_ Every breath I take is filled with my wonderful perfume and it constantly reminds me of all the _swell_ little friends that I’m going to make… Hmhmhm~! Oh, but I’m getting ahead of myself. I can’t go sharing my gift with the entire world yet, as much as I want to… I’ve learned my lesson from last time; if I’m too rash, they’ll just stop me again. They'll "cure" me again, maybe they'll even find some way to take away my happiness _forever_. I just _can't_ let them do _that_... I need to be careful, take my time, hide as my _boring_ old self and choose my new friends wisely for the time being… I’m learning more about the special gift the Nihilucid mist gave me every day, I’m getting _stronger,_ and I’ve got some _oh-so swell_ ideas on how to make myself even _better_ at making new friends! The Pokemon World Tournament is coming up in just two months, _all_ the strongest trainers in the world will be there… Under one roof… Including me of course… I can’t think of a more _perfect_ place or time for Team Buddy to make its grand return once again! Ooh, I won’t make the mistakes those other two bosses made… We don’t need to rely on those silly Musharna anymore… _I’m the only source of lucid mist that we need…_ A-hahaha! Oh my, I just realized... What a swell coincidence it is that it’ll all happen in Unova, the place where it first began... You know what they say, dears...

  
_Third time's the charm~_


End file.
